Winterward Card Contest 2017
by Winterward Card Contest
Summary: There are 25 entries total. This is only the word portion for each. To find the visual images, search for the Winterward Card Contest group on FB and join. PLEASE take the time to vote for all these amazing creations! Poll link is in the group. It's open until Christmas Night!
1. Entry 1 Santa Baby

He Sees You When You're Sleeping…


	2. Entry 2 Somewhere Better

Merry Christmas,

This year Bella and I decided to take the kids to somewhere warm and away from your crazy asses.

Seriously No one gives two shits if you were supposed to be in the NFL or you almost became A Top Model. Bella does not want a new wardrobe, I don't like being called Eddie and the kids hate the sweaters and to be told how much they are like their parents.

Love the Cullen's


	3. Entry 2 Cullen Electronics

Cullen Electronics

Another year gone by here at Cullen Electronics, and another year we shall celebrate together! Most of you may remember, at last year's Christmas party I was found under the tree with a certain brunette. Thanks for capturing the moment, Emmett!

When Bella Swan joined our company as VP of Marketing, I wanted to see her as just a résumé and one of the top VP's in the business, but working with her for months and ignoring my attraction to her beautiful face, long dark hair and round ass, (it's okay, you all know my love for her ass) was more than I could handle.

Working late nights with her beside me was living torture, but if nothing else, you know I'm a professional and my sole responsibility was making Cullen Electronics the best damn company it could be. Screw you Apple! Side note there will be a company-wide check for iPhones. If I find one I'm throwing it out. I'm looking at you, Alice Whitlock! Every employee should own Cullens own cPhone!

It's because of Bella, that the cPhone is currently number five within our smart phone competitors. Now that she' returned from maternity leave, I'm sure we'll make number two!

One magical event that happened from last year's Christmas party is our little bundle of joy, Hannah. I admit discovering I was to be a father only two months into my new relationship was a bit of a shock, but holding our sweet baby girl brings me so much joy.

If being a father wasn't enough of a jolt to my way a life, marrying my Bella, six months after the 2017 Christmas party, definitely improved my life for the better.

I thought that I was cursed to be alone, but then she came and stole my heart and my cPhone. My lovely wife went through my phone and deleted every woman that was not family, friend or co-worker.

Last but not least, you can thank your first lady, Bella, for the extra bonus this year. She insisted that each of you be compensated for us finding our happily ever after at Cullen Electronics.

Let's get this holiday party started! Rest assured you will not find the Cullens under the tree this year because we have to get home to our baby girl. As always, thank you for working your asses off here at Cullen Electronics! We look forward to another great year and kicking Apple's ass!

Go Team!

Edward & Bella Cullen


	4. Entry 4 Edward and Mr Whisker's Purrfec

Entry 4 Edward and Mr. Whisker's Purrfect Holiday

Dear Family and Friends,

2017 has been a busy year at our home. Let me share just a few highlights.

In February, I traveled to Seattle and participated in the Wizard World costume contest. Unfortunately, I didn't place (people do not appreciate the greatness of Jar Jar Binks), but I did find a copy of Spawn #227 so that was good!

In June after just four short weeks of training, Mr. Whiskers mastered the Litter Kwitter Potty Training System! No more stinky litter box for Mr. Whiskers! He uses the potty like a big boy!

In August, I turned 27 and celebrated the day at Dave & Buster's with my two best friends, Emmett and Jasper. While we were there, I scored my personal best on Pac Man Chomp and earned enough tickets to get the LEGO Dimension Starter Kit that I had been wanting.

And finally, just last week, I was promoted to lead programmer for our company's latest game. But that means I am also working with Isabella Swan who is the biggest know-it-all at work. She's a Trekkie and only likes dogs. Ugh.

Here's to a better start in 2018,  
-Edward & Mr. Whiskers


	5. Entry 5 Our 2017 Year in Review

Moved to Forks.

Renesmee got a cat.

Bike trip with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

Uncle Emmett took Renesmee to Disneyland.

Hiking at Rattlesnake Ledge.

Visit with Renee and Charlie.

Camping with Carlisle and Esme.

Celebrated Renesmee's fifth birthday!

Baby Cullen #2 coming April 2018!


	6. Entry 6 Cullen's Ugly Sweater Party

You're Invited to...

The Cullen's Annual

 **UGLY**

Christmas Sweater

Party!

Saturday, December 16th

420 Woodcroft Avenue

Forks, WA

"The sweater that hurts the most eyes, wins the prize"


	7. Entry 7 From Tears to Joy

Dear family and friends,

Sending you all best wishes for a joyous and blessed holiday season.

This year has been full of ups and downs for us. The year started badly, with a devastating blow; the sudden loss of The Chief, Charlie Swan in mid January. Charlie was a loving father and Bella's No 1 supporter, always encouraging her in life, in her career goals, and luckily for me, in love. His passing has left a huge hole in our lives, but we're thankful to have had so many of you to lean on and to give us the strength and support needed to move slowly forward.

Before this news, I had already accepted an offer to join a growing family practice in Seattle. Bella and I were looking forward to this shift, as we felt it was the right time for us to come "home" after living and working in Chicago since our marriage. Although tempered by grief, our relocation has been an exciting time for us, moving into our "forever home", settling into new jobs and enjoying a constant stream of visitors (sometimes too much of Emmett and Seth though, who are always raiding our fridge!)

Bella and I were both so busy adjusting to our new life and working through grief that we didn't realise she was expecting until a few months into her pregnancy. A Doctor who doesn't even realise when a baby's on the way?! I can assure you that left me wide open to constant ribbing from my father, work colleagues and, not surprisingly, Emmett.

Although positive our "Little Sprout" was going to be a boy we were both surprised and filled with joy when our baby girl, Charlotte Rose, arrived in the very early hours on Sunday 3rd September. She has brought so much joy, light and hope into our lives and we are thankful for the gift of her every single day.

Like all new parents, there have been many sleepless nights whilst trying to settle our little one and times when we've all been totally exhausted - yet those eyes, so much like her mother's and grandfather's just will not close until she's ready – I'm not sure where her stubbornness comes from, but our baby girl has it in spades.

So that has been our year, it has been incredibly full…..of love and loss, of hope and despair, of joy and grief, of light and dark, of hard work and hard times but most overwhelmingly, love has won out. We hope your holiday season will be full of joy, your table full of food (as long as Emmett isn't visiting), and your home full of love and laughter!

With love,

Edward, Bella and Charlie Cullen, xxoo


	8. Entry 8 Edward Cullen, Big Bruver

To Grandma and Grandpa

Mommy arsked me to rite you a Christmas letter so that is wot I am doing. Did you no we is getting a new sistar for Christmas.

We are dopting her. I don't no wot that meens but Daddy says it is very speshul. Emmett dusnt think it is speshul. Her name is Mary Alice and she is only little. She is not even 1 yet. Daddy says we has to be very carefull with her. Emmett says she has to be carefull with us to.

Mommy says you will come to see our new sistar when we getted her but I wants you to come see me two. Emmett says to tell you we is still the most portant.

Emmett helpd me rite this be cos I do not no all the words. He says I gotted some rong but that is ok. Mommy rote some of the words down for me too. It tooked me all day.

Merry Christmas from Edward

big bruver for my new sistar Mary Alice. Xxxxxooooo


	9. Entry 9 Dear Santa

Dear Santa

Remember me? My name is Bella, and I know I am almost twenty one but I still believe in you, even more now than last year, when I wrote and asked you for my soulmate.

I just had to write again to thank you for sending me the perfect gift last Christmas Day.

I wrote asking for someone who would love only me. I said it didn't matter what he looked like but I have to say you surpassed my every expectation.

Snow fell from Christmas Eve until New Year's Day and my family and I were having fun, building snowmen and having snowball fights. My brother received his toboggan, thank you for granting his wish, and he was kind enough to share it with all of us in turn.

When my turn came, I sped down the hill faster than I had ever done before, sliding into the snowbank at the bottom. Laughing, I dug myself out of the snow and stood up to pull the sled out and shook the snow out of my hair.

Then without warning, I found myself flying through the air, but don't worry; I had the softest of landings right into his lap.

Edward, that's his name, and I have been inseparable from that moment. His gorgeous green eyes, his soft messy hair, his strong muscular body are all I could ever asked for, but the best part is his heart.

He says it has belonged to me from the minute our eyes met, just as mine has belonged to him.

PS. we are getting married this Christmas and you're welcome to come.

Much love and thanks

Bella.


	10. Entry 10 Ode to a Christmas Sweater

Ode to a Christmas Sweater

Every year my mother, Esme,

gives me a Christmas sweater that I must display.

One year it had bells that jingle,

another had electricity that made me tingle.

The one that was covered in cats,

was definitely better than the one that

made my arms look like I had tats.

The sweater that was my favorite by far,

was the year it was covered in really cool cars.

My least favorite in all of its glory,

was a sweater depicting A Christmas Story.

It had a leg lamp and shade with black fringe,

oh how that sweater did make me cringe.

Though that wasn't the year that made me itch,

that sweater made me land my car in a ditch.

I learned I'm allergic to polyester,

just like my Great Uncle Hester.

Dear Lord, please let this year's sweater,

be significantly better.

Although this year I'm willing to admit,

that I can guarantee I won't be throwing a fit.

I'm still one lucky fella

because Alice decided to personally dress Bella.

She took it upon herself,

to dress Bella as a sexy elf!


	11. Entry 11 Dear Family and Friends

Dear Family and Friends,

So much has changed since I wrote to you last year. On the afternoon of Christmas Eve, I made my annual pilgrimage from my home in Seattle to the Cullen house in Forks. While driving through Port Angeles I received a frantic phone call from Alice. Apparently Jasper had forgotten to water the Christmas tree for the last few weeks, and it had turned a lovely shade of brown. She begged me to stop at the only Christmas tree farm near Forks to pick out a new one.

I spent 30 minutes looking for the perfect tree and just when I'd found it; I heard a familiar voice. I looked around to the back side of the tree and there was my high school sweetheart, Bella Swan. She was in town from California visiting her father, Charlie, for Christmas and was also in search of a last minute tree. I helped her cut down that tree for her, she helped me choose a new one and then we went for coffee at the Forks Cafe. Bella and I have been together ever since!

As an English teacher, Bella had to wait until June to be able to relocate to Seattle, where my medical practice is. It's been wonderful bringing our long distance relationship to an end, and having her near me all the time. I often find myself watching her as she sleeps, just to see if this is all real.

This December I took Bella back to that same tree farm outside of Forks, got down on one knee and proposed. She said yes! We're so happy together and can't wait for our wedding in the New Year! Please save the date to share in our joy on the thirteenth of August!

Merry Christmas!

Love, Edward


	12. Entry 12 Holiday Longing

2016 Candle at Christmas

Edward,  
There's a candle in my window. Come home to me.  
Merry Christmas, Your Bella.

2016 If Only in my Dreams

My Beautiful Bella,  
You're my true north. I'll be home for Christmas—if only in my dreams.  
Merry Christmas, Baby.  
Edward

2017 At Last

At Last  
Our lonely days are over.  
Merry Christmas,  
Edward and Bella


	13. Entry 13 Elves Gone Wild

**Happy Holidays**

 **Love,**

 **The Cullens**

 **Edward, Bella & Renesmee**

 **Let's just say, Edward is no longer in charge of the Elf on the Shelf!**


	14. Entry 13 Christmas Balls

Dear Bella,

So much has happened since you left to spend Christmas break in Arizona. For some insane reason, Mom and Dad let Emmett be in charge of this year's Christmas card. He had begged them saying he had an awesome idea, and they eventually agreed. The day of the photo shoot, he had the photographer take pictures of the entire family holding ornaments, tinsel, and lights. As you can see from the enclosed final product, he only used the guys' photos.

When Mom saw the card, she lost it. I've never seen her so angry before in my life. Emmett is grounded, and Mom even took away his car for the rest of his vacation! He doesn't get it back until he goes back to U-Dub in January.

Grandpa Cullen thought the card was a riot and asked for extras to pass around at the nursing home. He said the ladies "already know he's a stud and the card only validates it." (Now you know who Emmett takes after...)

Alice sobbed when she saw the card because her picture hadn't been included. She stormed around the house for days screaming "I have big, shiny balls too!" Mom couldn't console Alice so Dad ended up driving all the way to Port Angeles to have a special card made just for her. Of course, I made copies of it to use as payback when she gets older. (I've enclosed one of them for your enjoyment as well.)

While Dad was in Port Angeles, he picked up a generic box of cards for Mom who said "there was no way in Hell" she was using Emmett's. The next day, however, Dad picked up the wrong stack of Christmas cards and passed them out at the hospital by mistake. In a matter of hours, Emmett's card pretty much made its way all around Forks.

Mom was livid when she saw our card hanging at the library while we were returning a book so we went straight to Dad's office. When we opened his office door, we found Nurse Denali offering to 'Deck Dad's Halls'! Mom ended up punching Nurse Denali in the nose!

Nurse Denali tried to press charges so your dad came to the hospital. After he calmed her down, he asked me to step out into the hallway. It seems he had also seen the family card and wanted to let me know he would "elf me up" if I ever had my balls, shiny or not, near you!

Bella, you have to talk to your dad! He's going to shoot me! I'm only 14 and too young to die! Tell him it was Emmett's idea, and that I had nothing to do with it. Promise me!

Anyway, I miss you. It's so boring without you. Emmett's grounded, Alice is annoying, and Jasper's been moping in his room because he and Maria broke up... again.

Come home soon and don't forget to talk to the chief!

Love,  
Edward 


	15. Entry 15 I'd Do Anything for You

Dear Beth,

You're a pain in my ass, you know that? I mean, I love you. You're the best sister in the world but I kinda hate you too. As per your request (read demand) I've set up the minimal tree with the customary presents.

You don't need to worry so much about me, though. I'm not completely friendless in this new city. My neighbour Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be called, helped me with the tree. I don't know how she found things that would fit from that huge ornament box you sent. But yeah, she helped me unpack it and put up the tree.

I'm sorry that I will be missing Christmas with you this year, but I can't step into Mum's house. The wounds are too fresh. Literally and figuratively. Is she on detox now? Or is Dad waiting for more clues than an assaulted son? Sorry, I shouldn't have written that, but I guess I can't completely ditch the bitterness.

I started my job this past Monday. I like the floor. The manager is a portly man whose idea of Christmas spirit is to fake-laugh like Santa Claus in the flesh; but he's harmless. Bella works on a different floor. We share lunchtime though. This store is so much bigger than Poppies in Seattle. California just smells different, you know. It feels different. The city has a personality that permeates into the people. I love it here! I never thought I'd love the heat as much as I do. The beaches here are so serene, Beth. You'll go crazy when you come here.

Bella and I are baking cookies today. She bakes every Christmas to distribute it in shelters across ten blocks around here. The woman has been baking up a storm since yesterday. I offered to help by standing in her kitchen and looking hot, since anything else could turn out dangerously inedible. She's mean like you though, she's slapped my hands away from hot cookies twice now. You'll like her, I think.

I like her, I think.

Merry Christmas to you and Seth.

xoxo,

Eddie-bro


	16. Entry 16 Christmas Wishes for Ma

Christmas 2017

Dear Ma,

It's that time of the year again. I'm writing from the Himalayas this time. I'm in a small village called Auli. It's beautiful, Ma. I wish you were here. I wish Dad was here. The smell of snow and the brush of the wind; you would've loved it.

As you can see from the picture, I'm making good use of the journal you gifted me last Christmas; the more I travel, the more I write. I'm kind of depending on you to have a replacement ready for me this year as well! I'm sure you're wondering about the addition of a teacup to my stack of books - let me tell you upfront, it was not my idea. I'm not a fan of tea, despite your insistence that it can cure all ailments. Figures both women in my life love tea more than they love me. Yes, you read that right. I have a woman in my life and she loves me.

Well she hasn't said so, but I love her and I hope she loves me too. Rambling aside, her name is Isabella, she prefers Isa but I call her Bell. I'm the only one allowed to call her that, though. Her father used to call her that, she says. She lost him two years back; pancreatic cancer. I know, I was surprised by the coincidence too. But losing our dads the same way isn't the only thing we have in common. She's a writer too. Only she's a travel journalist and is on assignment right now, writing a piece on all places snow.

We met at this resort. Kinda hilarious how we met, though she describes it as horrifying. You know how I sleep like the dead? Well, she thought my tent was hers, and climbed into bed with her icy cold feet and I screamed and jolted awake, which scared the shit out of her. When we both calmed down, she apologised for getting into the wrong tent and then scrambled to get the hundred layers she'd been wearing back on. I told her she could switch the next morning because I didn't want to unnecessarily inconvenience her. Plus she's adorable, Ma. You'll love her.

The next day… well, that's a story she wants to tell you herself. We'll probably be home in another six months or so. I know I said I'll be home for Christmas this time, but I'm not ready, the book is not ready, and I want to see where this thing with Bell goes. We're flying out of India in a couple of days, on Christmas eve, in fact, but I have no gift for her yet. Dad once told me the best gift you gave him was when you told him you loved him. Maybe I'll give Bell the gift of my love. Wish me luck!

Merry Christmas to you and Carlisle! And give Emmett, Rose and the kids hugs and kisses from me.

Love,

Ed

Auli, India


	17. Entry 17 Merry Christmas From Vermont!

Merry Christmas Everyone!

We know you guys were pissed when we decided to hightail it out of Forks

for Christmas and I know you're all dying to know where the hell

we are! Believe me, all of your texts have kept us entertained with

your theories and much to our delight, you're all wrong! HA!

Emmett, sorry dude, but we didn't go to Vegas for the World's Largest

Buffet and please tell Rose that the Detroit Auto Show just wasn't on

our list this year. I know she'll be disappointed. Jasper... smdh dude.

The Texas War reenactment at the Alamo? Really? Just... no.

Hey Alice, sorry to burst your bubble, but Fashion Week in Paris will

have to wait another year and quite frankly, I'm surprised that out of

everyone, you didn't see this coming! Mom, Dad, Renee and Charlie… the

golf resort in Scottsdale wasn't even on our short list.

Please know that after months of listening to you all bitch and

moan and letting you drive us crazy about flowers, seating

arrangements and those stupid little cakes – oh and old Mr. Crabtree's

23 year old girlfriend, we take great pleasure in sharing our location  
and news...

SUSRPRISE! WE ELOPED!  
Merry Christmas from Vermont!

Edward and Bella Cullen


	18. Entry 18 Today

Today

December 24th,

Dear Diary,

Today, is the fifth day I have waited here. Every day I have been drawn here, to this coffee shop, although I'm not sure what it is I'm waiting for. Something or someone is pulling me here every afternoon at four and won't let me leave until six.

Today, like every other day, I purchased a large hot chocolate with chocolate sprinkles, taking a seat at the same table in the window. I have spent my time people watching and trusting that something, somewhere has a plan for me; a reason for me to be here.

Today, like every other day, the same tall, gorgeous man arrives at five and leaves at the same time as I do and I wonder if he is married or in a relationship. After pushing his gloves into his pockets, he drags his beanie off, revealing a head of hair that's a riot of messy, bronze strands and I watch out of the corner of my eye as he runs his fingers through it. My breath catches in my throat and I wish my fingers could do that, too. His square, scriff covered jaw intrigues me as do the pouty lips and the green eyes above it. I wonder what that scruff would feel like against my skin, my thoughts drifting to the erotic. I can feel my face flush at those thoughts but I am helpless to halt them.

Today, I have the feeling that something is different, something is about to happen. As if he heard my thoughts, Mr. Gorgeous, having paid for his drink, turns to look around the coffee shop for a seat.

Today, the coffee shop is busy, probably because snow has begun to fall and everyone wants to sit where it's warm and watch it, as I have been doing for the last thirty minutes; watching it settle for a White Christmas. His gaze slid over me and his mouth lifted in a crooked smile as he headed toward my table.

Today, he spoke to me. "Is this seat taken?" he said, his voice at once strange and familiar.

Today, I answered him and clearing my throat, I murmured, "Of course."

Today, I was determined that, for once, I would take a chance and spoke again. "My name's Bella Swan."

Today, his smile widened and he answered me. "Edward Cullen." And his hand covered mine in greeting. At that first touch, skin to skin, I knew him and I knew he knew me.

Today, we didn't leave the coffee shop until ten.

Tomorrow, we will be together and all the tomorrows after that.


	19. Entry 19 A Marine's Christmas Card

2017

Merry Christmas Everyone!

I'm missing you guys like crazy! I wish I could be there with you, but it wasn't possible this year. I did get your care packages. Bella, your cookies are out of this world and a hit with all the guys. I can't wait till I can be there personally to lick the chocolate-y goodness off your lips. The books have given me a much more enjoyable way to spend my spare time. Tell Renesmee and Masen that I got their beautiful drawings and they are hanging next to my bunk. Speaking of decorations Alice, the mini Christmas lights and tinsel are a little over the top, but they did go a long way in lifting spirits around here. Mom and Dad, I miss you guys and thank you for the practical items you included in the package, gum, candy, shampoo, razors, lip balm, wipes and undies. The sunglasses are awesome, and Emmett and Jasper were thrilled that you thought to include a pair for them too. We are all doing well. Hopefully it's a quiet Christmas. We hear the Christmas meal is supposed to be a good one this year. I hope you like the picture. Jasper took it with his camera and thought it was perfect to include on our cards. It reminds me that although we are apart, wherever we are on this Earth, we are looking at the same sun, the same moon, the same stars. I love you with all my heart and can't wait till we see each other again.

Carry on, dear loved ones, it's Christmas Day, all secure.

Merry Christmas, Semper Fi and goodnight.

Love, Edward


	20. Entry 20 Ho Ho No More

Ladies!

Merry Christmas! I'm sending you all this Christmas greeting to let you know that I'm off the market! Please don't cry. I know I can't believe it myself! But It happened Thanksgiving. I was bored with my usual choices of blondes and redheads so I went to Tender and swiped right on the most gorgeous brunette I'd ever seen. I must admit I was a bit surprised that she didn't want to get busy the first night, but apparently her best friend Angela felt she needed to loosen up a bit and put her in the hook up section of Tender without her knowledge.

Her name is Bella. She doesn't take any of my shit or call my cock 'Master' like I prefer. As a matter of fact, this picture was after our first night together, which took two weeks of dating! I've never waited so long to get laid in my life. I even went to the doctor for blue balls.

I know I haven't answered any of your text, phone calls, or even visits in some cases, sorry Kate. I know you were out in the cold for two hours, but really, you know the rules. No coming by unannounced, you have your own designated time slot for a reason! When you finally got the hint, and the blizzard chased you away, I had to prove my undying love to Bella.

Yes, I love her more than air, more than I love myself (which is a fucking lot!). She's everything, and I want to spend the rest of my shitty fucking life proving to her that I'm worth standing in her shadow. So, ladies, it's with a heavy heart that I say farewell. It's been great having you all as part of my roster. We've had good times together, but I've found something I never thought I'd ever have or want.

Love.

The Master will always remember the fun times, but from here on out he's a one-woman cock.

Merry Christmas, and I wish you all as much joy as my sexy ass girl brings me everyday.

Edward Masen


	21. Entry 21 T&C Highlights 2017

We usher in this Christmas with a new stocking in the Teddy and Charmer household. Charmer aka Isabella, my wife, has given me the best joy a man could ask for. Thank you, sweetheart.

Now, as is tradition in the T&C family, we bring you the highlights of the year 2017:

• To no one's surprise Grammie Tabbie promptly fainted when Charmer's brother Ben brought Eric, his boyfriend, home for the New Years party.

• Charmer and the Newton's new puppy Jessie don't see eye to eye anymore, since Jessie pissed in her boots for a week straight.

• In an update about Teddy's ongoing battle with Stella the skillet: Skillet - 26, Teddy - 0. (Sorry, babe. You tried hard but Valentine breakfast pancakes were charcoal.)

• Foosball tables are rad. (Making snacks for Foosball nights, isn't.)

• Charmer finally admitted defeat from the lawn mower and Mike mowed the lawn in the summer months. (Until Teddy decided to gift him a t-shirt with "Jailbait" printed on it.)

• Teddy's sister Alice finally made an underwear model out of him. Photographic evidence has been duly destroyed. (Or so he thinks.)

• Search is on for the Cinderella that left the red thong on the stairs during T&C's housewarming party. (Charmer is looking for the same pattern of lace in black and she says the thong looks customised and she wants to know who the maker is.)

• Papa Swan has given up on all things chocolate sauce since he found a bottle on our bedside table.

• T&C are now godparents to the beautiful Emmaline. How Emmett could make such a beautiful person is unsolved.

• The porn surfer from Charmer's workplace is back to surfing after three months of clean chit due to his official warning. He's weirder now. (We never thought it was possible either.)

• Charmer eats pickles now. (With whipped cream.)

• Teddy has learnt the art of foot rubs. (Purely for survival.)

• Teddy broke the toe-nail of his pinky toe. Jessie hid under the Newtons' couch because Teddy howled so loud, the mayor probably heard it.

• Baby T&C is a kicker.

That's it for this year, thank you for indulging us in this silly newsletter. Wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

With love,

Teddy & Charmer

(Edward and Isabella Masen


	22. Entry 22 Christmas Help Needed

**Dear Grandma and Grandpa**

 **Masen and I are writing for Leah and Seth. They're upset because they're going to miss Christmas with you because Uncle Em wants to go to a dudded place instead. They said there were horses, and horses have nothing to do with Christmas, just like the beach last year! They miss you and all our Christmas traditions.**

 **Daddy told us that he was thinking of taking us to Hawaii and they have pineapples. Grandma, pineapples are weird and we want your special hot chocolate and pancakes Christmas morning. Like last year, daddy thought it was great that we were in Canada spearrencing new food. Grandma, fruitted cake was so yucky bad that we had to spit it out in our napkins when daddy wasn't looking and drop it on the floor. And because there was no Jake there, we had to be careful when we left not to step in it. We want Grandpa's special Christmas ice cream Sunday's.**

 **We also want to help you decorate too so we'll all come a week early so you have enough help because daddy said you were only putting up a small faked tree, but we know you'd never do that so we'll come to help. Daddy and Uncle Em are strong and will carry the giant tree and cut it down too. Masen and I are big enough to carry the reindeer and Seth and Leah can carry the light up trees out of the garage now that we're old.**

 **So Grandma and Grandpa, you see our situation is really, really, really, really bad. Help us get daddy and Uncle Em to go to your house so we can have the bestest Christmas ever in the whole wide world. We love coming to Forks and so does mommy, but she said daddy has a bad case of wonderluck because of our new baby brother or sister coming, oops that was supposed to be a secret so don't tell, though you need to know so you can put up a stocking on the fireplace for them and tell Santa. We hope Grandpa can cure the wonderluck while we're there.**

 **We miss you so much and want to have a real Christmas where it's snowy, cold and full of lights and candy. We want to see your house and tree like the pictures here. If all else fails, Masen, Seth, Leah and I will sneak on the train or walk to your house and just live there forever.**

 **HELP, HELP, HELP!**

 **Love, Lizzy and Masen, Seth and Leah too**


	23. Entry 23 Esme's Letter

Dear Mr. Cullen,

I'm writing on behalf of your mother, Esme, who has just assured me that you will laugh at the formal way I addressed you. So, keeping her instructions in mind, let's start again.

Dear Edward, Esme would have liked to write this herself, but hopes you will be able to hear her voice clearly even through the ink of a stranger. She now says third person sounds stupid, so I'm going to write whatever she says, verbatim.

My dear boy, it is something of a paradox that I love Christmas as much as I hate winter. Did you know, Christmas became my favorite time of year only after you were born? I started to love it, because you love it. Your joy became my joy. Even when a freak accident took away your dad and my little Alice all those years ago, you were the reason I kept going. You have always been my light, and I am so proud of the man you have become.

It snowed last night, and this place looks rather like a Christmas card right now. I'm sending you a picture. I know you weren't happy with my decision to move to this facility, but once in a while we do need to be practical, my son. I hate to admit it most days, but I need the care they provide. I know the doctors have given you some kind of doomsday prediction about my life expectancy. How much time did they give me before the tumor spreads all over my brain? A couple of months? Half a year? It doesn't matter. I have had a lifetime of love, of loss, of _living_ , and that's what I'm focusing on. That's what I want you to focus on as well. I'm still here, and I refuse to let you mourn me until I'm actually gone.

So, don't think of this as my last Christmas. Think of this as the 33rd Christmas we get to spend together! Stop running away and hiding behind work. I love you so much, and can't wait till you're back home in Seattle. Bring me something pretty from California. You should meet Bella and thank her for writing for me. She's pretty and single. Don't roll your eyes. And don't go away for such long trips anymore, Edward. Yes, two weeks is long. I miss you.

P.S.: Mr. Cullen, Esme is one of my favorite people here, always so cheerful, so positive. She got tired and fell asleep, but only after I promised I'd get this in the post today. She also made me promise I wouldn't strike out that part about me being single. Please, just ignore it. Having said that, I really hope you can make it for Christmas dinner here. Esme hasn't mentioned it in her letter, but she's really looking forward to it.

Warm wishes,

Isabella Swan

(Volunteer, Twilight Care Facility


	24. Entry 24 Baby Makes Three

**THE BEST GIFTS**

 **don't come under a**

 **TREE**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **from our soon-to-be**

 **FAMILY OF THREE**

 **Edward, Bella & Baby Cullen**


	25. Entry 25 The McCarty Five

With Rosie being pregnant with the triplets she put me in charge of this year's Christmas cards. Normally we send out some lame photo of us that she makes me dress up for, but Rosie says she's big as a house and refuses to have pictures taken. I thought this was great news for me! Instead, I decided we'd use this photo of my favorite pair of Christmas pajamas that I bought us for a party last year. Rosie told me that the picture was inappropriate for Christmas cards, but hey…it's all in good fun right?! I figure that everybody would enjoy a "White Christmas". Am I right or am I right? Rosie's knocked up with triplets, so I'm definitely doing something right.

She's been on bed rest for the last few weeks and has been watching lots of old Christmas movies. She's now insisting that we should name our boys Bing, Danny, and Fred after her favorite actors. I have got to figure out how to switch out those movies! Maybe I can sneak in Die Hard, that's a Christmas movie right? Or maybe Home Alone, I kinda like the name Macaulay. Hmmm, Macaulay McCarty has a nice ring to it. Well, I gotta run Rosie is asking me to go to the store for pickles again.

Wishing you a Merry Christmas from the McCarty Five

Emmett, Rosie and Babies A, B, and C

* * *

 **Please go to the poll and vote for your favorite three entries. The participants have worked so hard to make this contest possible. Let's show them some Christmas spirit! Visit our FB page for the poll link ... Winterward Card Contest**


	26. Names and Winners

Entry 1 Santa Baby by Fallinginloveindecember

Entry 2 Somewhere Better by Alyscia

Entry 3 Cullen Electronics by ceceprincess1217 – 3rd Place Judges Vote

Entry 4 Edward and Mr. Whisker's Purrfect Holiday by HoneymoonEdward – Nutty as a Fruitcake Award

Entry 5 Our 2017 Year in Review by HoneymoonEdward – First Place Judges Vote

Entry 6 Cullen's Ugly Sweater Party by UtterlyAbsurdBella

Entry 7 From Tears to Joy by Lizzie Page

Entry 8 Edward Cullen, Big Bruver by Lizzie Paige – 2nd Judges Vote & 1st Public Vote

Entry 9 Dear Santa by Sukiethree

Entry 10 Ode to a Christmas Sweater by AllTheWayIntoTwilight – Secret Santa Award

Entry 11 Dear Family and Friends by AlllTheWayIntoTwilight –Warm Sugar Cookie Award

Entry 12 Holiday Longing by dustybritches01

Entry 13 Elves Gone Wild by UtterlyAbsurdBella

Entry 14 Christmas Balls by HoneymoonEdward

Entry 15 I'd Do Anything for You by Sri ffn

Entry 16 Christmas Wishes for Ma by Sri ffn

Entry 17 Merry Christmas From Vermont! by Edaddict Cullen – Don't Get Your Tinsel in a Tangle Award

Entry 18 Today by Sukiethree

Entry 19 A Marine's Christmas Card by ama2978 – 2nd Place Public Vote

Entry 20 Ho Ho No More by ceceprincess1217 – Naughty Award

Entry 21 T&C Highlights 2017 by Sri ffn

Entry 22 Christmas Help Needed by dazzleglo – Best Elf Award

Entry 23 Esme's Letter by Ninkita – Roasted Chestnuts Award

Entry 24 Baby Makes Three by UtterlyAbsurdBella – 3rd Place Public Vote

Entry 25 The McCarty Five by AllTheWayIntoTwilight

* * *

Big thanks to everyone who participated in the First Winterward Card Contest.

To the entrants ... there would be no contest without your participation. This was something new, and we love that you grabbed the bull by the horns and took a chance! We wanted to try something that would include more than just the writers ... and I think we succeeded.

To the voters, well, big thanks to you, too. There was a lot of participation on your part, and we were thrilled to see the support you showed to the entrants for their work.

Thanks to April for being a super-sleuth of a secret keeper. May for the awards, and Diane, Gail, and May as judges.

A full list of entrants and winners will be on both our FB pages as well as here on our FF page after the results are announced.

Again, thank you again for your support.

WE ALL LOVE this FANDOM, and when we come together it is amazing!

Best,

Fran


End file.
